Puff (Dakotaverse)
Drunk with their new found power, Puff and Coil dreamed of taking over Dakota City's criminal underworld. To that end, Puff and Coil decided to establish their reputation by killing the teen superhero, Static, who had become a thorn in the side of Dakota's criminals. The pair crafted a scheme in which Puff posed as a secret admirer of the hero who wished to meet him at the the Tenth Avenue Bridge (TAB). There, Puff and Coil would ambush and kill Static. To get Static's attention, Puff painted huge graffiti love notes throughout the Paris Island neighborhood. This effort paid off as Static arrived at the TAB with flowers in hand for a waiting Puff. She then used her looks and charm to lure Static into position so Coil could spring the trap. Though initially flattered, Static began to suspect something was amiss and hesitated. Realizing this, Puff ended her deceit by changing into her gaseous form, which she used to cause a section of the bridge to collapse on Static. The hero survived thanks to his force field, but he was then caught by various ropes and changes controlled by Coil. Gloating over their victory, the criminal duo hoisted Static upside down like a hunting trophy. Before finishing him off, Puff decided to pose next to Static while Coil took pictures. Static took advantage of this by gradually swinging his body until the chain holding him upside down touched Puff's gaseous form. The chain dissolved immediately, enabling Static to free himself from his other bonds and escape his captors. Puff and Coil were furious over this, but they then crafted a new scheme to draw Static back into their clutches. The duo developed Coil's photos of a defeated Static, which they posted all over Paris Island. With the photos, Puff and Coil left a message challenging Static to a rematch at Bradshaw's jewelry store in downtown Dakota. The pair believed that Static's desire for self-preservation would come second to saving face. Sure enough, Static arrived at Bradshaw's to face Puff and Coil, but this time he was prepared. Playing off their egos, the hero goaded the duo to fight him one-on-one. Puff attacked first and was lured in front of a fire hydrant that Static rigged to spray her with water. As a result, her acidic powers were neutralized, causing her to revert to human form. Puff then got another shock: she was now enormously fat due to her body absorbing all the water. Distraught, Puff immediately stopped fighting Static, much to the anger of Coil, who slapped her denounced her as useless. Yet, Coil fared no better against Static, who quickly defeated her as well. Believing turnabout was fair play, Static took photos of his defeated foes which he later posted around town. Puff and Coil considered this humiliation to be worse than being later arrested by the police. After regaining her freedom, Puff lost her extra weight and reconciled with Coil. The duo kept a low profile to avoid another humiliating defeat at Static's hands. However, Puff and Coil did get the attention of the sinister Traffic Men, who used their energy staves to depower and then kidnap the pair. Puff and Coil were among first of Dakota's Bang Babies to suffer this fate. The Traffic Men secretly served John Tower, who sought to boost his powers with a serum derived from the blood of his Bang Baby captives. After discovering Tower's hideout, Static freed his captives, including Puff and Coil, while his superhero allies defeated the Traffic Men. John Tower was defeated soon after.Static Shock: Rebirth of the Cool Despite the history between them, Static let Puff and Coil go since they had suffered enough and were not guilty of any crime. The duo remain at large. | Powers = * : Puff has the ability to transform into a highly corrosive gaseous form. Her consciousness remains intact when in this form and continues to control her body. ** : The nature of Puff's gaseous form enables her to quickly dissolve such durable materials as brick, stone and metal on contact. Her corrosiveness is such that she can melt her way through concrete walls fast enough to fly through them without having to pause. ** : Puff can float and fly in the air while in her gaseous form. Apparently, Puff does not need to ride on air currents to move through the air, but it is unclear exactly how she propels herself forward. ** : In her gaseous form, solid objects pass harmlessly through Puff. (It goes without saying only the most massive objects could travel through Puff without completely liquefying.) However, she can somehow pick up small objects, presumably by partly reverting to her solid state. ** : Puff usually maintains her normal human shape (at least for the upper portion of her body) when she is in gaseous form, but she can alter this form's appearance so it looks completely cloud-like. She can also maintain control over her entire gaseous substance if portions of it become separated from her. ** : Puff's control over her gaseous form has offensive applications as well. For example, she can exhale corrosive breath to dissolve a target at a distance and then reclaim the gas after her attack. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * : Like any acid, the corrosiveness of Puff's gaseous form can be neutralized by exposure to chemical bases. She is most vulnerable to water which causes her to revert to her human form. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Bang Babies Category:Identity Unknown